


What's better than this, gals being gals?

by mypointisdolphins



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypointisdolphins/pseuds/mypointisdolphins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Roxy hanging out and doing gal things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's better than this, gals being gals?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittySweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySweets/gifts).




End file.
